Après une drache pas possible
by mitakashika
Summary: Mon petit Yoshi est tout mouillé ... Laisse-moi te réchauffer ... Fille/Geek SLG


_Bonjour ou bonsoir Mes chers cookies :D Et surtout BONNE ANNÉE ! Oui surement la totalité de vos proches vous l'ont souhaitez et bah moi ... C'est pareil ! Et pour commencer cette belle année qui va être 2015 J'en suis sure , je vous propose un petit OS , voilà c'est un peu mon cadeau de nouvelle année ^.^ Alors , bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p>Il fait noir malgré l'heure, 18 heures, une pluie agressive s'acharne sur les vitres et les fenêtres des bâtiments. Un orage tonne dans ce paysage et les éclairs forment à eux seuls, une faible lumière dans cette ambiance obscure. Dans ce décor, dans un appartement de Paris, un jeune homme entre trempé jusqu'aux os. Il était sorti simplement en tee-shirt, jeans, seule sa casquette l'avait légèrement protégé et ses mains remplient de sacs de courses dégoulinant d'eau.<p>

__Mathieu ? Fit la petite voix du jeune homme_

__J'arrive !_

Le petit geek pose les courses dans le couloir et ne bouge pas du tapis d'entrée.

__Tu t'es pris la drache ? Cri la voix de son créateur_

__Oui ... Répondit-il en claquant des dents_

Mathieu arrive près de lui, l'enroule d'une serviette et appelle la fille.

__Oui ? Fit la voix féminine_

__Tu t'occupes du geek ? Il est trempé_

__Avec grand plaisir Finit sa la fille avec un petit rire_

__Aller à la salle de bain ! J'm'occupe des courses Fit Mathieu avec un sourire_

__Merci beaucoup Mathieu ... Répondit le geek_

Il regarde son créateur avec le sourire puis il part vers la salle de bain en claquant des dents. Il toque à la porte et entre.

__Ah mon petit chou, entre, entre enfin_

Il s'exécute et avance vers elle, La fille lui enlève la serviette et dit.

__Bon ! Enlèves tes vêtements et à la douche, tu vas te chopé un rhume._

__Tu – tu vas rester ? Bug-t-il_

__Nan, j'vais prendre tes vêtements pour les faire séché et je te ramenés des vêtements plus chauds, c'est pour ça que j'en ai besoin ptit yoshi_

__Heu ... Oui, oui mais ..._

__J'ai compris dit-elle en se retournant_

La fille se retourne le temps que le geek se déshabille et se plaque dans la douche. Elle entend la douche s'actionner, se tourne, prends les vêtements mouillées et sortit.

Le geek reste immobile sous la douche, cette attention que la fille lui portait le touchait beaucoup ... C'est vrai que le fait d'être aimé par la fille, ça faisait du bien au plan émotionnelle. L'eau chaud le sort de ses pensées, il arrête la douche, et pris la première serviette qui tombe sous sa main.

Il entend toquer _« entrez »_ fit il de sa petite voix.

La fille apparue devant lui, des vêtements secs et chauds à la main, elle ferme la porte derrière elle.

__Voilà petit cœur, t'aura moins froid comme ça. Et elle lui fit un grand sourire._

__Merci beaucoup ..._

__Attends, j'vais t'aider pour tes cheveux._

Elle attrapa une autre serviette, se mets devant lui et lui sèche les cheveux en les ébouriffants dans tous les côtés, ce qui les firent rire. Quand elle eut finit, le geek pris à toute vitesse la serviette humide, lui saute dessus et lui ébouriffe les cheveux à son tour dans tous les sens, tout en riant avec elle.

Après 5 minutes de fou rire, le geek arrête et enlève la serviette des cheveux de son amie, ses longs cheveux blonds partez dans tous les sens, elle a un énorme sourire et les joues rouges, signe qu'elle venait juste de se calmé de son fou rire. Elle regarde son chouchou dans les yeux et le prends dans ses bras.

__Tu ... Tu fais quoi ? Panique le plus jeune_

__Chut petit cœur ... Laisse toi faire Fit elle d'une voix douce en posant son doigt sur sa bouche._

Elle prit le visage si pur de son petit loup, le regarde dans les yeux et dépose un doux baiser sur les lèvres du geek. Elle se sépare et regarde sur le côté, le rouge sur les joues et la tête légèrement baissé.

Le geek l'a regardé étonné et confus mais compris au final, ce message ...

Il vit la gêne de la fille donc, il lui relève délicatement la tête et l'embrasse tendrement. Elle lui répond aussi tendrement qu'elle put et ce colla a lui pour passer ses mains derrière son cou. Le petit geek sépare leurs lèvres et dit.

__Je ... Je ..._

__Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit yoshi Fit elle suivit d'un petit rire._

__Oui je t'aime c'est sûr sa mais... J'allais dire aussi que je n'allais pas rester uniquement en serviette quand même_

__Oups ! Fit elle confus, j'avais complètement oublié ce détail petit cœur_

__Ne soit pas désolé puisque cela c'est justifier_

Le geek scelle une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre celle de son bien-aimé avec un sourire bien présent.

Comprenez-le, quand l'amour vous dérange, vous n'allez quand même pas l'engueuler ?

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà ! ^w^ <em>

_Une petit reviews ? Positif et négatif , tout est accepter ici _

_Je vous souhaite encore une très très bonne année et pleins pleins de bonnes choses pour vous _

_Gros bisous :3_


End file.
